Project: Aegis
by Black2Knight
Summary: Ed is suffering from a memory loss of his life on Amestris and he is drawn into a tale of conspiracy when he is put in charge of protecting a girl whom is the target of a dangerous organization. Post Kingdom hearts COM and after first fma anime.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_Where am I, he thought._

_He was standing in the middle of a narrow corridor, one which he did not recognize. He took note of the surroundings, fascinated by its texture. The walls were made out of darkened marble and were so effectively polished that he could see his reflection in it. The floor was made out of a similar material, covered with miniature squares. Torches filled with sapphire colored ember lined the gleaming walls and minuscule indents were visible beneath them. But what puzzled him the most was seeing a girl positioned at the end of the corridor._

_She was slim, with rather lanky arms. Her long, crimped hair was an unusual color. It was indigo which got increasingly darker as it reached the tips. Her clothing was as shady as the corridor itself and he was instantly reminded of something sinister; was she a member of a cult? She was wearing sandals which matched the color of her dress and he could see that she had an object in her hand which was obscured by the clench of her fist._

_She started moving away from him and he decided to follow her. He felt that she would give him answers to why he was in this place. Her sandals made clanking sounds whenever it connected with the floor making it easier for him to find her, if he lost track. She reached a wooden door and hesitated on the spot. Then she opened it and disappeared inside. Reluctantly, he followed suit and grabbed the door handle._

Edward's eyes were forced open as he raised himself from a sleeping position. The train he was in had halted at its final stop; a Victorian style village. He exited the train only to be greeted by a small gust of wind that blew the tuffs of his braided, blonde hair. It felt like someone ruffling it, someone he couldn't picture out. Dusk loomed over the area as he stepped onto the platform and into the unpopulated station.

He was the only one on the platform. It was just him and a ticket clerk who was asleep in his ticket office. Edward knew he shouldn't have overslept; he should have heeded the commands of the conductor who would have been making common attempts to wake him up at that time. The atmosphere seemed cold; as bitter as snow. The ground hardened with frost and he could spot the ticket clerk pulling a blanket over him before continuing his nap. Wisps of colorless smoke appeared whenever he breathed and he decided that he should find warmth quickly. Digging his hands into his trouser pockets and shivering slightly, he made his way through the ticket barrier.

The area he had just approached wasn't very inviting. Graffiti of various colors were spray painted against the exit door. Most of them consisted of foul and vulgar language while others were either terrible drawings of obscene gestures and uncouth portraits of cartoon characters. _This station hasn't been treated very well,_ he thought. The sound of scraping was suddenly heard. He wheeled around, but it suddenly stopped. Somehow he felt he was being watched. Sighing deeply and ignoring the surroundings, he walked out of the station.

"But Kairi, you shouldn't be going out at a time like this!"

"I can do what I like!" the scarlet haired girl said as she pulled on her pullover.

Beth stared open mouthed at her friend as she shoved a purse into her jeans. It has been three years and Kairi has always been the same. Hot-headed, easy to anger and overdramatic. It annoyed Beth and she wanted her to change, back to when she was before_they_ were gone.

_The two boys_. Kairi hadn't spoken about them for a long time, but Beth knew there was something going on with her. It has been the same routine for these three years; come back home, rush upstairs and lock the bedroom door. She and her other friends have noticed this even though they lived in separate households. She swore she could even hear sobs coming from the room.

"Beth, don't worry about me," Kairi said, as a rucksack draped over her right shoulder. "I'm used to the cold and besides I'm only going to the plaza. It's crowded there at this time of night." She pushed open the front door of the house. "See you later!" she added.

The door slammed shut, leaving Beth standing in the center of the room looking dumbstruck. Her lips tensed as she placed a hand on a scrunched up letter.

"Something bad is going to happen tonight," she muttered.

_A/N What do u think of it? Post some review and any hints on how I could do to improve this. Note: this is my first fanfic._


End file.
